Another Bella and David Lost boys
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella/David crossover. Bella is already a Vampire with the lost boys in this one and she is mated to David and just as sadistic as him and the boys. Max an old friend of Carlisle allows the Cullen's a safe place to stay from the Volturi in Santa Carla and Bella is not happy. mature content. Let's see if what happens. don't like don't read.


_*Another Twilight/Lost boys crossover. I just love doing crossovers. Lol. This one will be another Bella/David crossover. Bella is already a Vampire with the lost boys in this one and she is mated to David and just as sadistic as him and the boys. Star is not around in this one having already been taken care of but Laddie will be. Set just before the Emerson's move to Santa Carla. The Volturi are after the Cullen's. Trying to recruit them into the war against the Romanians but the Cullen's want no part of that war so they flee to Santa Carla. Max is an old friend of Carlisle and has agreed to help them. Day walkers and Night walkers all claim territories and stay away from each other so hiding within night walker territory will stop the Volturi from coming for them so Max talks his lost boys into letting the Cullen's stay with them in the cave. Bella is not happy about that and neither are the boys but they do as Max ask them. Let's see what happens when the Cullen's live with the lost boys and realize the Bella they once knew is long, long gone. Can the lost boys get the prudy Vamps to liven up some and live the life of a Vampire; Can they win back Bella's trust? Mature content. Just something I wanted to try. Not sure how it will go or where it will go. I don't own anything.*_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bella hissed and David sighed pulling Bella into his lap trying to stop her from jumping there head Vampire. David himself was not happy either and from his bond with his sired brothers they were pissed. Max was asking them to house a family of not only day walkers but Bella's ex and his family who had hurt her badly. And that was not something he was looking forward to.

"I know it's not ideal Daughter but I owe Carlisle a favor and he's cashing in. They can come and go between both my house and the cave but they will be safer in the cave and harder to locate with your shield Bella. They will arrive here tomorrow night and David and I will meet with them first and explain the rules they are to abide by." Max told her and Bella gritted her teeth.

"And if they don't. I know the Cullen's very well. They are self righteous animal drinking vampires. They will not be happy seeing me as a Vampire let alone one that loves killing humans. They will try to 'save me' and will do whatever they can to change us. What then?" Bella ask crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the man she considered her father now. He sighed as he could feel how hurt she was and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his only daughter.

"If they try anything, or do what you say they may do then I will force them to leave. I won't let them get in your way or make you unhappy and David won't let them hurt you. If they won't leave then we will just have to take matters in our own hands then. Don't worry. Please just try this for me. If it doesn't work out then fine but at least try." Max pleaded and Bella rolled her eyes but nodded, having nothing else to say.

"I'll meet you out side." Bella told David before standing and slamming the door shut of Max's house on her way out making the boys flinch. She was pissed.

"I didn't think she'd be this mad." Max said and David and the boys scoffed.

"That's because you don't know the whole story about what those sparkly fucks did to her." David hissed the anger he felt from his newborn mate was making him edgy.

"Then fill me in." Max said and David told him how she was in love with Edward and how they just up and left her. How her father died because they left a Vampire hunting her and she had no one but a pack of teenage wolves to protect her. How they turned her into a zombie when they left telling her she was just a toy and how it took months for her to get back to somewhat normal life until she finally up and moved to Santa Carla and fell in love with David. Max knew the rest from there. How it took David months to get Bella to trust him and love him because she was so damaged but now she was happy and whole and no longer that young 17 year old girl from Forks anymore.

"I didn't know. We will talk with them before they see Bella. Explain everything to them. And if they seem to be causing her problems then I will ask them to leave. I won't have her upset anymore then she already is. If I hadn't already promised Carlisle then I would take it back. Please make sure she's ok and make sure she's not mad at me anymore." Max told David who nodded and headed outside with the boys to where Bella was waiting by his bike smoking, looking very upset.

"I'm sorry baby." David told her and she sighed and nodded letting him pull her into his arms as the others waited for her to be ok. They were all worried about how this would affect Bella. They remember what she was like when they met her a year ago and they didn't want to see that depression come back.

"I just hate this. I never wanted to see them again and I feel like I can't be myself when there here because I know how they'll react to it." Bella said and David snorted.

"I better not see you acting any different than you do every day. You are a different person Bella. Your stronger now and one of us and we take shit from no one. Let them see the real you. The Bella that I love. The Bella that's my mate and I'll kill anyone that tries taking you from me." he said sternly and Bella knew he meant it. She loved it when he got all possessive of her. Made her feel all hot and bothered.

"Yeah little sister. We'll kick there asses if they fuck with you. Were stronger then there kind anyways." Paul told her as he lit a joint and she smirked at him. They were right. The Cullen's couldn't hurt her anymore. She was not that weak human they toyed with.

"Come on. Let's go feed again. You need to calm down." David told her and she nodded, excited. She loved hunting and she did need to feed again.

Getting on his bike he held his hand for her and she got on the back and they rode towards the cave to check on Laddie first and then head out to hunt.

David watched as his mate ripped into the neck on her third victim tonight. She was extra vicious because of her anger from earlier and due to the fact she was still new to this life it took longer to calm her down. The boys laughed and cheered her on until she pulled back with a smile wiping blood off her face.

"Feel better killer?" Marko ask her and she laughed as she tossed the bodies into the water and finished cleaning her face off.

"A little, yeah." She told him and he smirked at her. They loved there little lost girl. She made life so much more fun.

"Come on suns rising soon and we have a long night tomorrow." David said and they nodded before flying back to the cave.

"Come with me." David whispered into her ear after they got back to the cave. She smirked and followed him into one of the back rooms. Once she was inside and closed the door her back hit the door hard as he pressed her against it. Covering her mouth with his in a deep kiss. All thoughts of the Cullen's pending arrival were thrown out of her head as his lips moved over hers.

God she loved the feel of his body on hers. He made her feel things, did things to her that she never thought was possible. She moaned as his hands ran down her back past her ass and gripped her thighs and pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved how strong and powerful he was.

She shifted against him getting impatient as always and she felt how hard he was under his black jeans he wore and Bella tore at his jacket and David let her slide it off his shoulders as he did the same to the smaller version of his jacket that she wore. Once his jacket was off she pulled his shirt off over his head and bent down to attack his neck. He groaned and allowed her to have her way for a few moments until he couldn't stand it anymore.

David put his hand in her hair and tugged her head back enough so he could slip her shirt and bra off. Before they knew it they were both naked and David was thrusting into her hard and fast and the door was cracking underneath his power but they didn't care. And when they bit into each other they both moaned out loud as there climax ripped though them both leaving them panting against the door and completely sated.

David laid his head against Bella's chest as got back under control. There couplings were always so intense he didn't know how he lived all these years without her. It took him a while to win Bella over but once he claimed her and made her one of them his life had never been more complete then it was now. She was perfect for him in every way.

"I can feel the sun." Bella mumbled and David nodded setting her back on the ground. They dressed quickly before heading to the cave where the others were already hanging up sleeping. Bella and David took their normal place on the roof and let the pull of the sun take them under.

Carlisle sighed in relief as his family made it into Santa Carla untouched by the Volturi and now was safe within nightwalker territory. They had refused to fight in the war the Volturi was raging against their Romanian friends and Carlisle hoped deep down that the Volturi lost so they could all finally live in peace.

"Remember everyone. We are guest here. Max has offered us sanctuary in his town and we will do nothing to dishonor that." Carlisle told them and they all nodded as they exited the car and headed across the bridge to the front of the house.

When they approached the Cullen's saw two men come out of the house and meet them on the porch.

"Max. It's been a long time." Carlisle greeted and Max nodded shaking the blonde's hand.

"It has indeed." Max said.

"Max this is my family. My wife Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper, Rosalie and her mate Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said and everyone greeted the night walker with a warm thank you for allowing them to stay.

"Well, Welcome to Santa Carla. I am Max and this is my first sired son David. He's the leader of the group of my children that call themselves the lost boys, you will be staying with. But before we get you settled there are something's we need to discuss first before the others arrive." Max told them and they all nodded. He led them over to the seats at the end of the porch and they all sat. All except David who stood leaning against the railing eyeing the Cullen's and smoking. The Cullen's got the feeling he didn't care too much for them already.

"First and foremost I have to ask that you understand that my children are not happy that I've allowed your family to come here so I must implore you to not piss them off. My children are not known for kindness and they do anything necessary to protect their own." Max started and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I know you and your family have adopted the animal diet correct." Max ask and Carlisle nodded again.

"That's fine and you can continue to do so if you want but my children and I do not feed off animals nor will we ever. I drink from mostly donated blood but my boys and daughter enjoy the hunt and enjoy feeding off humans. Santa Carla is known as the murder capital of the world for a reason. While here you will not interfere with their way of life. They will do things that you may not like or approve of. There is no saving humans here. You will stay out of there way and ignore any and everything that they do whether it's feeding or playing with humans or whatever the case may be they have demanded you stay out of their way. My boys are vicious and care of nothing but each other so if you don't think you can sit back and leave well enough alone then you need to leave now." Max said with authority and the Cullen's glanced over at David who just smirked at them and they could see the sadistic look in his eyes. He was not someone to mess with.

"We agree. We understand you guys are nothing like us and live a completely different way of life and we respect that. We may not like something's we see we know that but we will not interfere." Carlisle told them and they all nodded in agreement. They did not what to cross this group of Vampires.

"There's another thing but David will take over on the next issue at hand." Max said nodding to David who just lit another smoke.

"Within our cave there are four male fully turned Vampires including myself and one female vampire and a half vampire child and a hell hound. You will be staying there with us in some of the extra rooms we have available. We sleep during the day and you will not come near where we sleep for any reason other than a dire emergency. Basically you will stay out of our way. My mate is off limits unless she engages you in conversation first. You will not interfere where she is concerned in anyway. You will not touch her if you want to live to see another day. My coven and I will defend her to the death. She is not happy at all about you all being here and I will not let you hurt her anymore." David said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"Wait. You make it sound as if we've hurt your mate before." Jasper ask and David smirked as he heard the roar of the rest of the bikes approach.

"There here. Remember what I said and I'm sure you'll understand in a moment." David said and turned to watch as his boys pulled up and parked next to his bike. Bella had rode with Paul and was now walking in the middle of the pack as they walked across the bridge, he could feel her obvious nerves and he sent her a wave of calm as she approached.

The Cullen's all stood as they approached and when they turned the corner and caught sight of the female Vampire within their group a loud gasp rang through the porch.

"Bella." Edward whispered and David shot him a deadly look as Bella came to David's side and he pulled her into a kiss before laying his arm around her shoulders. His boys took their stance on her other side showing the Cullen's Bella was there's and she was not to be touched.

"Good evening my daughter. Feeling better today?" Max ask walking forward and kissing her forehead. She gave him a little smile and shrugged.

"Still not happy but I'll get over it, father." She told him and he nodded before stepping away again.

"This is Paul, Marko Dwayne and I see you recognize my mate." David said and they all nodded.

"Hello, Cullen's." Bella said to them with a smirk as she took the cigarette from David's ear and Marko lit it for her. Edward frowned, what was Bella doing here?

"May we ask Bella a question?" Edward ask David and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let me go ahead and answer what I know you nosey asses are dying to hear. Yes I'm a vampire, yes I'm mated to David, yes I'm a part of the lost boy here and yes I drink and enjoy hunting humans. I moved here a year ago after Charlie was killed by Victoria and I fell in love with David. I'm happy, I've changed and I really don't want you here but Max ask us to give it a shot so you get one shot. Don't piss me off or I will rip you apart. We clear." Bella spat and the Cullen's stared at her with wide eyes. She was not the same Bella they left and for some reason she hated them.

"Well?" she ask again and they all nodded not knowing what to say.

"Good you will follow us back to the cave." Bella said before turning and walking away. David and the boys followed and Max told the Cullen's good bye and that they were welcome to visit him anytime as they followed the others towards their bikes.

The Cullen's watched as Bella got on the back of David's bike and they got into their cars and followed them as they sped quickly down the winding roads.

When they got to the cliff they parked next to the bikes and piled out grabbing their bags as they went and followed the boys and Bella down the stairs and into the blocked opening of the cave.

"It anit the Ritz but it's our home." Bella told them has they descended down the stairs and looked around. The room was large with a fountain in the middle. They had set up a small kitchen area off to the side and a sitting area with a TV. There was a large bed on the other side of the wall and hallways leading to different areas. They could tell Bella had spent some time decorating things because there was a women's touch everywhere.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack" David told them as they looked around. Bella ignored the Cullen's as Laddie came running into the room with a husky running alongside him.

"Your back." He yelled and Bella scooped him up and swung him around before he flew over and let Dwayne put him on his shoulders while she bent down to pet her hellhound Charlie who was giving a low growl at the Cullen's.

"Laddie, Charlie these Vampire will be staying with us for a while. This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward." Bella told the little boy who nodded and waved. Rosalie stared at him in awe. She had always wanted kids. Charlie the dog the Cullen's realize were giving them glares before he huffed and ran to jump on the couch.

"Oh and don't eat my dog. It'll piss me off." Bella commented and David chuckled at her, she was feisty tonight.

"How is this possible?" Rose ask looking at Laddie who had jumped down and ran over towards the TV.

"We saved Laddie two years ago. His parents tried to sell him to the black market for drug money. He was starved and beaten when Dwayne brought him to me. We turned him into a half Vampire for now. We bring him blood to drink to keep his thirst at bay until he's old enough to turn fully." David told them and they all nodded.

"Down that hall are a bunch of old empty hotel rooms. They may need dusting but make yourself at home." David said waving over towards them right past the kitchen area, dismissively as he sat in his chair. Carlisle nodded and led his family down the hall to search for their rooms.

"Little stuck up anit they? Damn sis you dated one of them. How did that shit work?" Paul ask passing Bella a joint as they all sat around waiting for the Cullen's to reappear. Bella rolled her eyes at her goofy brother.

"It didn't obviously. I was a stupid, weak naive human that thought she could fit in with them but I was wrong." Bella said and the Cullen's all sighed in sadness. They had hurt Bella too much and may never be able to make it up to her.

When the Cullen's came back out after cleaning up their rooms and unpacking they saw Laddie and Dwayne were playing some video game, Marko was reading and stroking Bella's dogs head and Paul was rolling a joint but Bella and David were missing.

"Where are David and Bella?" Alice ask timidly as they came into the room and took seats where they could find them. She couldn't see anything and she figured it was because of Laddie and maybe Charlie, her visions were blurry. Paul snorted.

"In the back fucking I'm sure. That's where they normally are if you don't see either of them around. Sex maniacs those two." Paul said and he laughed when Edward cringed at the thought.

"And you're not." Marko ask and Paul flip him off.

"You would know, wouldn't ya." Paul said sending Marko a wink who just chuckled. The Cullen's watch all this like it was a crazy movie they were seeing. These people were something else.

"Well, well, well. About fucking time." Paul teased as David and Bella came back an hour later smelling like each other and looking freshly fucked and Bella just rolled her eyes before pulling a few bottles of blood out of the mini fridge and handing them out to her boys and Laddie.

"I'd offer you something too but we don't stock animal here." Bella told them before she laid on the couch with her head on the arm rest and her feet in Paul's lap as she picked up the book she had been reading and ignore the Cullen's. David sat in his wheelchair right at her head and his hand found its way into her hair like always and he gave her a smile which she returned.

"So I hear you guys actual have jobs and go to school and shit?" Paul ask the new vampires who just looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, we try to blend in." Carlisle told him and Paul gave him a confused look and Bella snorted. Paul was easily confused.

"Why?" He ask them.

"Why what?" Edward ask and Bella shot him a look.

"Can't you just read his mind?" Bella ask and Edward shook his head.

"I can't read any of you." He said and Bella smirked.

"Must be my shield then." She said before turning back to her book.

"Well, why do you pretend to be human when you're not, I'm completely baffled by this. From what I've seen humans don't even like to go to work or school so why do you? You could do whatever you want and you choose to act like humans?" Paul ask and David turned his head to look at the Cullen's, he too was curious about that.

"I, I don't really have the answer to that. None of us chose this life and most of us are not happy with what we are. We just like to live as normal as possible I guess." Carlisle replied and Paul snorted.

"That's a crock of shit. Why would you hate what you are? We love being Vampires. Maybe it's the difference in our kinds. We all were saved and freed from the hells in our human life and you all strive to be human. It's crazy to me." Paul said with a shrug before offering Emmett his joint and Emmett chuckled but declined. Bella laughed at Paul as she took the joint instead before passing it to Marko. Paul thought drugs could bring anyone together.

"Since when do you smoke Bells?" Emmett ask and Bella smirked at him.

"Let's see I started smoking cigarettes after I watched Charlie get his neck snapped by Victoria. And was pleased to see I could continue to smoke even after David tuned me. The pot is all Paul's' influence through." Bella said and Paul stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey what can I say? I'm from the love, sex and rock n roll era. So bite me." Paul told her and Bella just laughed.

"Last time you told her to do that she did idiot." Marko told him and Paul just winked at him and the Cullen's all looked between the two trying to figure out if they were lovers or not.

"Were sorry about Victoria, Bella. We didn't know she would come back." Alice told her and Bella just snorted and ignored her. She didn't want there apology. It wouldn't bring her dad back.

"So what's the plan tonight Davey." Paul ask their leader who glared at him.

"Don't call him that, Paulie." Bella said and Paul just laughed.

"What do you guys normally do?" Alice ask hoping Bella would talk to her again. Bella saw the longing looks she was getting from most of the Cullen's but chose to ignore it.

"Whatever we want." Marko told them.

"Yeah were the lost boys. Sleep all day, party all night. Never grow up, never grow old." Paul said in a sing along voice and the others laughed.

"Normally we go to the boardwalk and pick out our next meals. Wanna come." David ask taunting them and they shook their heads no.

"Laddie. You riding or staying little man?" Bella ask pulling on her jacket. Laddie looked up from his game and smiled.

"I'll stay tonight. Wanna finish this." He told her and she nodded.

"Stay in the cave and call us if you need us. Keep an eye on Charlie for me." Bella told him and he nodded. Bella gave a little salute to the Cullen's as she followed her boys out to the boardwalk.

When Bella and the boys returned the Cullen's had to hold their breath. They were all covered in blood.

"Guess that cops should have minded his own business." They heard Marko say as they came into the door and down the steps. Laddie had already gone off to bed and the Cullen's were just sitting around trying to amuse themselves with reading or watching TV.

"Well, good night." Paul told them as they headed into the back. They couldn't get over how Bella looked covered in Human blood and the Cullen kids couldn't get over how envious they were or the carefree Vampires they were staying with. How free they seemed to live.

When they woke the next evening the Cullen's decided to check out the boardwalk. They watched as Bella and Laddie skipped away to listen to the music and David and the other boys stayed on the bikes and waited for them to get back. They visited Max for a while and then they went back and stood near where the boys were parked. They looked so intimidating sitting on their bikes, dressed the way they were glaring everyone down that dared look at them.

When Bella and Laddie came back Bella kept looking behind her and when she slide onto David's bike she whispered in his ear.

"Human boy following us. Look to the left. Brown jacket." She said and David snapped his head over towards the left and looked the boy over before smirking. The boy was clearly stalking his mate and that wouldn't do.

"Let's go boys." David said and the Cullen's went back to their car as the boys flew down the street back to the cave.

"So our Bella's got a stalker it seems." Dwayne joked and Bella flipped him off and rolled her eyes.

"Human's. Easily distracted. Right Edward." Bella said and Edward looked down ashamed but Bella just scoffed.

"He's names Michael Emerson. And he wants Bella." Edward confirmed and David had to control herself from growling at the thought.

"So. We just eat him and move on." Marko shrugged but Bella looked thoughtful, tapping her chin with her finger before smirking.

"No. Maybe we should play with him some. Then eat him." She said and the Cullen's cringed at the sadistic look that appeared on their faces. They really didn't want to know where this was going to go.

"We like the way you think sister dear." Dwayne told her before they came up with a plan.

The Cullen's had no choice but to sit back and watch as Bella used her Vampire allure to lure the Human teen into talking with her the next evening knowing she was leading him over towards the boys until she got there and slid onto David's back.

"This is Michael. He's new here." She told the boys. The Cullen's stood off to the side near their cars and watched.

Michael was upset that Bella seemed to be taken by David but he was determined to try and win her over. Edward could read it all in his mind and he knew this kid wouldn't last up against the gang.

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others following suit.

"I can't beat your bike David." Michael said and David smirked.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up." He said before flying down the stairs with the others following. Bella yelling and whooping from behind him.

The Cullen's got in there cars and raced them back to the cave to wait and see what happens.

About an hour later they heard the boys and Bella coming down the stairs and looked up to see they had brought Michael back with them.

They listened to David tell the story about the hotel again as Michael walked around before he finally saw the Cullen's sitting around.

"These are guest of ours. Ignore them." David told Michael as he sat in his wheelchair and Bella sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Marko food." David called out and Marko left out as David and Michael continued to stare each other down.

"That's what I love about this place. You ask and you receive." He said as Marko came back and handed out boxes of food to everyone, the Cullen's took a few as well to keep up appearances as they watched.

Michael finally accepted a box of rice that Bella handed him and Bella nodded towards David who leaned forward and smirked at Michael.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David ask him and the Cullen's snap their eyes to look as the boys and Bella chuckled at Michaels face.

"What?" Michael ask and Bella giggled.

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David ask and Michael snorts before looking down. They watch as he gasp in shock at seeing Maggots, drops the box of rice and spits everything out of his mouth causing Bella and the boys to laugh out loud as Michael spits out the rice and looks at it on the floor trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings huh?" David said handing him a box of noodles. He looked in it and closed his eyes.

"There worms." Michael said looking a little green.

"Worms. There not worms." David teased and took a bite chuckling at Michael.

"Marko." David called and the Cullen's watched as Marko handed David a bottle wrapped in gold jewels that they could smell had blood in it. David watched Michael as he popped the cork and took a sip, letting Bella sip too. She closed her eyes in pleasure before handing it back to David.

"Drink this Michael, be one of us." David tells him handing him the bottle.

"Michael, Michael." They chanted and Edward knew Michael felt pressured to want to fit in and took the bottle from David and drank deeply.

"YAY" the boys and Bella cheered and Michael smiled to himself thinking he had won as they danced around him, cranking up the music and partying. The Cullen's sat back shocked. These people were playing with this human because they enjoyed it and Bella enjoyed it. They didn't know what to think but Jasper and Emmett actually found themselves smiling. They wished they could be that free.

"Let's go for a ride. Trains coming." David calls out and the boys whooped in joy as they made their way outside with Michael in tow.

Carlisle and Esme decided to stay in with Laddie but the Cullen kids decided to follow in their car to see what was going on.

Bella was shocked that they came but ignored them as she held onto David as they walked down the tracks once arriving.

"What are we doing here?" Michael ask.

"Michael wants to know what where doing here. Marko." David calls back and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know?" Marko calls back.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul sang together.

"Marko." David said and Marko smirked and walked over towards the edge before waving to Michael.

"See ya." He said before jumping. Michael gasp in shock as Paul followed and then Dwayne and Bella walked away from David and towards the edge.

"Live dangerously Michael." She said and threw Edward a smirk as she jumped too. Edward and the Cullen's looked over the railing to see them all hanging underneath the railing laughing and looking up at them. Emmett and Jasper chuckled before jumping down and hanging down next to the guys and there girls followed actually liking the free feeling.

"Come on Edward. Don't be a pussy." Bella taunted him and he rolled his eyes and joined them as David talked Michael into following him down.

"You one of us now Michael." David told him as the train whizzed over top of them shaking the tracks they were hanging. Bella laughed out loud as Paul and Marko dropped first followed by Dwayne. Bella blew David a kiss as he nodded to her and she let go followed by the Cullen's who fell quickly only to be caught in mid air by the others. Bella who had grabbed onto Jasper and chuckled at their wide eyes.

"You can fly?" Emmett ask where Dwayne was holding onto his arm along with Alice. Rose and Edward were being held by Marko and Paul as they looked up and waited for David who fell alongside them and hovered in the air.

"Yep." Bella replied as they taunted Michael until he couldn't hold himself anymore and fell. David caught him and flew him home as the others flew back to the cave with the Cullen's.

"Why can't we fly? Damn?" Emmett said and Bella chuckled.

"Marko. Take his bike back." Bella told him and Marko nodded and did what she ask.

"Why let him go?" Jasper ask as they all walked inside.

"It's all part of the game. Max wants his mother as his mate and he thinks it would be easier to get her to turn if her kids where already half or turned. Once the hunger pains kick in he will be back." Bella told them and they nodded, completely baffled by this breeds way of doing things.

Sure enough 2 days later Michael showed up on the beach demanding answers. The Cullen kids were sitting on the boardwalk listening to the boys tell stories about their years together and they found themselves laughing along with them. Bella was surprised that they seem to be relaxing more around them and she wondered how long it would take to convert at least the Cullen kids to living more like the vampires they are? She didn't think Carlisle or Esme ever would want to live that way for she could see them living like Max but the Cullen kids. Well they were all turned around the age kid's start having fun and she could see they were just bursting with want to be like the lost boys.

"Come with us Michael." David said and they led him back towards their bikes.

"You guys might want to head back to the cave. We're going to show Michael how to feed to see if he turns. The temptation may be too much for you animal drinkers." Bella told them. They thought about it for a moment before Jasper shrugged.

"I'd like to watch. I'll stay back but I'd like to see you as a full on Vampire." He told her and she raised a brow and him before shrugging.

"Fine with us. Don't say I didn't warn you." She told them as she climbed on the bike with David as rode off. The Cullen's followed on foot and kept to the trees, hidden as they brought Michael towards the beach where they could see and hear several surfers parting and drinking.

"Initiations over Michael." Bella said from her spot above him in the tree. Michael looked at them all and gasp as did the Cullen's as their faces changed into their Vampire face as they taunted and teased Michael.

They flew at the humans so fast they didn't stand a chance and the Cullen kids and Michael watched as they ripped through the humans killing and drinking their blood. Laughing and cheering as they went and the Cullen's had to hold their breath. They envied the other Vampires for being able to do whatever they want and it made them think. Why can't they?

"Now you know Michael. What we are and what you are." Bella told him as he fell to the ground next to his bike in shock and stared at them in horror.

"You'll never grow up, never get old or sick but you must feed." David said wiping blood off his face as the others laughed. Michael got up and ran to his bike before leaving like the wimp they knew he was.

"Well, that went well." Bella said as they drove back to the cave. The Cullen kids where already back at the cave as well as Carlisle and Esme.

"What'd ya think?" Marko ask the Cullen kids as they looked around like they didn't know how to answer.

"It was different. Don't think I've seen anything like it since I trained newborns for Maria." Jasper told him with a thoughtful expression on his face as the others nodded.

"Max is thinking of turning Michael's mother into a half soon." Carlisle told him and Bella rolled her eyes.

"It'll never work. The Emerson's don't have what it takes to be one of us. Max needs to find him another women." Bella comments as she and the boys headed to sleep.

"What happened?" Carlisle ask his kids as he saw the way they were thinking hard about something.

"We watched them feed tonight and I think we're all just wishing we could be that care free and happy." Edward told his Vampire father who just nodded.

"You all are more than welcome to make your own choices. We have even been talking with Max about the donated blood. He seems so happy to not have to deal with the pain of hunger all the time and I for one am getting tired of moving around and pretending to be human. Seeing how they live and how happy Bella is even after we hurt her, well it makes me thinks as well that maybe we had it wrong all these years." Carlisle said and the kids were shocked that he was thinking the same thing. Even Edward who had been staying out of everyone's head while they were there was shocked. He'd never think he'd hear Carlisle say he wanted to drink human blood, even if it was donated.

3 days later Max's plan to add to the family with the Emerson's came to a halt when the Cullen's smelted 4 humans sneaking into the cave during the day. They had been sitting in their rooms just enjoying being able to relax and not worry about anything when Edward picked up on their thoughts before they picked up on their scent.

"We got a problem." Edward said and they peaked through the door to see Michael, Sam and the 2 Frog brothers that Edward said thought of themselves as Vampire hunters where sneaking in. Michael grabbed a sleeping Laddie and ran with him out of the cave as the other 3 headed into the back where Bella and the boys would be sleeping. Charlie was actually with Edward as he had warmed up to the Cullen's after a few days and he was growling lowly wanting to go help his owner. Letting him out the boys followed the dog through the tunnels of the cave.

"I thought they slept in coffins?" one boy said.

"This is what this place is. One big coffin. Where are the others that Michael said was staying here?" the other boy ask.

"Well find them after we kill these. We have to get them all. Let's start with the little one then the girl." The other frog brother said as the Cullen's burst through the door.

"No." Edward yelled as the ran over and snapped the neck of the brother that was about to stab Marko. His yell woke Bella and the boys as Charlie latched onto the other Frog Brother and Sam turned and ran out the door.

"You're dead meat." David yelled as he tried to run after Sam but once he reached the sun he couldn't go any further. He could feel Bella's hurt and worry over Laddie as he contacted Max to let him know what had happened and Max was not happy at all.

David returned to the room to see Paul killing the other Frog brother that Charlie had taken down and David nodded his thanks to the Cullen's.

"Laddie?" Bella ask David and he sighed.

"They took him." David told her and had to stop her from running out into the sun to get the boy she considered her son.

"Baby stop." David said as he grabbed Bella and pulled her gently towards him. The Cullen's stood back and watched as he calmed her down and Edward could see how much they loved each other.

"But Laddie's my son." She said he nodded kissing her head as the boys all hugged her from different angles.

"I know baby and we will get him back. As soon as the sun set's the Emerson's are dead and we will get Laddie back. Max is pissed that they tried to kill us." David told her. She nodded but pulled away from the others and started pacing. David knew she wouldn't go back to sleep now she was concentrating on their link with Laddie to make sure he was ok but they'd have to keep an eye on Bella to stop her from running off into the sun to try and save Laddie. David couldn't lose her or any of his boys.

"Thank you." David told the Cullen's who just nodded as they watched Bella pace, worried what could happen to the young boy and they were worried too. They really liked the little Vampire.

"We could go out and try and get him back?" Alice offered but the boys and Bella all shook their heads no.

"You'll sparkle too much in this sun plus those assholes are mine." Bella said in a menacing growl and the Cullen's nodded and felt bad for the idiots that dared piss off a mama Vampire.

When the sun set the Cullen's stayed in the cave to allow Bella and the boys to handle their business and when they returned it was with Laddie in toe, covered in blood.

"Everything go ok?"Edward ask and Bella nodded hugging Laddie to her.

"Oh yeah. There dead." She said and he nodded. Glad none of them appeared to be hurt and the danger was gone. The Cullen's realized they had come to care about the boys and Bella and didn't know if they'd ever want to leave.

"Bella." Emmett said a few days later when they were all sitting around. Alice and Marko were playing chess as Edward watched because he planned to play the winner. Marko was a master chess player and since Edwards and Alice gift didn't really work on the lost boys or Bella it was actually a far game and they had been at it for days. Rose was playing cards with Laddie and Jasper while Paul and Dwayne watched, Dwayne and Edward sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking but Bella saw them and smirked. Bella and David were reading and Carlisle and Esme were with Max helping run his store and get the comic book shop cleaned up and reopened now that Max had bought the place and was letting the Cullen's run it.

"Yes Emmett?" Bella ask as she looked over towards the large man. He was grinning like a loon.

"We were wondering if the next time you all go feed if we could join you. We want to try this human Blood thing." Emmett said and Bella gasp in shock as she sat up and looked at them as they nodded to what Emmett has said.

"Seriously dude?" Paul ask and they all nodded.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Bella ask.

"They're going to try the donated blood that Max gets. Where stocking up on contacts so when we go out or work in the shop we won't have red eyes but we'd like to try it. You all seem so free and love your life and we just want to feel that too." Edward told her and she stared at him for a moment before sharing a look with David who nodded. Looks like hell froze over because Bella never thought she'd hear them say what they just said.

Taking them hunting for the first time was a sight to see. Rose tried like hell to feed without getting dirty and she almost managed it until the hunger frenzy kicked in at her first taste of human blood she ripped though the man and got sprayed with blood. After that she just decided to buy a lot more clothes because she was burning all the bloody ones.

Alice was a trip to watch. Her small size against the large man she chose you'd think she'd wouldn't have a chance but she pounced like a cat and took him down quickly and Jasper chuckled as his wife.

Jasper had drunk human blood before and he was the most worried about how his emotions would be after but Bella shielded the man he drank from so he never felt anything other than satisfaction and he nodded his thanks to her. For the first time in years he felt normal again and not in pain.

Emmett loved the hunt. He took to it like a game and tried to outdo Paul and Marko as they decided to see who could finish their meal first. Rose just watched on with a smile on her face as she watched her husband smile a real smile for the first time in a long, long time.

Edward was the only one to feed without actually getting dirty. He picked the one mind that was filled with bad thoughts and feed quickly and smirked when Rose huffed when he had not a drop of blood on his clothes. He shared a smile with Bella and knew that maybe they could get her to be there friend once more. He knew there time was over and he was ok with that now that he saw how happy she was but he still wanted her as his friend and it looked like they were taking a step in the right direction.

6 months after they had been living there Alice had a vision of the Romanians beating the Volturi, freeing them of the dangers of being captured but the Cullen's didn't care. They planned to stay in Santa Carla. Carlisle and Esme had bought a large house next door to Max. Carlisle had opened a book store up right between the video shop and comic store and he and Esme were happy to be able to finally have a house to themselves for once.

The Cullen kids stayed living at the cave with the lost boys and Bella and continued to feed off humans as they ran the comic book store and just enjoyed life. Edward and Dwayne actually became a couple once Edward loosened up and realized that maybe he had been gay all along and Dwayne popped his virgin cherry much to Bella's amusement. She and Edward were great friends now and she had a hand in helping him and Dwayne get together. She was glad they were doing good and that Edward finally got some. David just shook his head at the whole situation.

Rose had found a young girl several years after they had been in Santa Carla. She was just younger than Laddie and was being abused badly. Rose had killed her parents and brought the girl back to the cave with her and talked with David and Max. They were not sure about turning her into a half until Laddie decided she was going to be his one day and they knew they'd have to keep her too. So Rose finally got the child she always wanted and Laddie had someone that one day would be for him what they all had, a mate. She was a nice girl too and never had any issued with what they were or what she was turned into and Rose had that girl looking like a mini her in no time.

Everything was going great for everyone and Bella sat back and watched her large family one night and realized that at first she was upset the Cullen's were coming back into her life years ago but now she was happy they were here. They had changed and were now people she was glad to call friends and she had finally forgiven them for all the hurt they caused because really the past didn't matter now that Bella had David and her boys, Laddie and the Cullen's she was complete.


End file.
